Stabilo
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Quand Zoelenne décide de jouer les Cupidons, il suffit parfois de pas grand-chose pour que tout marche comme prévu ! … Ou pas.
1. Une fille bien ?

_Stabilo_

_Bla bla bla :__ J'ai toujours eu cette envie de metre à l'honneur les personnages secondaires, en commencant par cette chere Zoelenne. Alors voila, je le fais et puis bah … Ca donne ça … Enfin ça donne à peu pres ça et je déteste le correcteur de ma page World -_-' Chanson du moment : Wonder Why de Julian Peretta et Le départ de Wendy avec prix spécial pour Amsterdam de Jacques Brel que j'adore jouer avec ma basse. _

_Remerciements :__ A Sex-Toy, à Calypso et à tout ce gros bordel :D Aux viennois à la vanille :D Au chocolat au lait :D A Raysen :D A moi-même, à Revolver :D A ma basse et à mon ampli :D_

_Couple :__ SURPRISE ! Disons que … pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes … :D Ainsi que plusieurs petites choses que vous découvrirer au fil de la lecture …_

_Disclamer: __Aucun des personnages n'est à moi (sauf les … Bref.) _

_Résumé :__ Quand Zoelenne décide de jouer les Cupidons, il suffit parfois de pas grand-chose pour que tout marche comme prévu ! … Ou pas. _

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une fille bien ?

« Si on faisait l'amour ? »

Zoelenne fixa son ami et eut un mouvement de recul.

« Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive Micro-Ice ? »

La jeune blonde entremêla une mèche de cheveux et fixa le joueur assis de l'autre coté de son lit. Elle se disait bien qu'il avait l'air un peu ailleurs depuis qu'il était arrivé une heure plus tôt. Il soupira.

« C'est juste que tout les autres l'ont fait et en ce moment, ils ne parlent que de ça … Ca me fiche le cafard. »

- Attends, Thran et Ahito ont des copines et tu ne me préviens pas ?

- Ils n'ont pas de copines, ils l'ont fait, c'est tout.

- Hein hein.

- Les garcons comme moi n'intéressent pas les filles. »

D'un air compréhensif, Zoelenne alla s'asseoir à coté de Micro-Ice et mit sa main sur son épaule en souriant du sourire de la bonne amie.

« Tu n'étais pas intéressé par Yuki à un moment ?

- Elle est avec Mark maintenant. »

Decidement, les nouvelles tombent comme des mouches.

« Y a pas une de tes fans qui sort du lot ?

- Tu parles, elles ne m'aiment pas.

- Tu cherches quoi au juste Micro-chan ? Du sexe ou de l'amour ?

- C'est trop compliqué de demander les deux ?

- Malheureusement, je crois que oui. »

Nouveau soupir de Micro-Ice. La jeune fille prit sa main et chercha ses yeux.

« Tu sais, le faire avec la premiere venue n'est pas une bonne idée …

- Mais tu m'aimes bien non ? »

Ce fut à Zoelenne de soupirer.

« Non. Enfin, si, je t'aime bien, je t'aime même beaucoup, mais je ne veux pas coucher avec toi.

- Donc, je te deplais.

- Mais non, mais on est amis ! Et tu sais, moi non plus je ne l'ai jamais fait. »

Enfin il consentit à plonger ses yeux gris dans les siens.

« Tu es sérieuse ?

- Tres. Mais comme je suis une fille, je ne pense pas qu'à ça.

- Les filles aussi ne pensent qu'à ça. Regarde Meï, elle passe d'un mec à l'autre !

- Tout le monde n'est pas Meï.

- Heureusement. Que des petasses sur terre, au secours ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Micro-Ice se laissa tomber sur le lit en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Zoelenne le regarda de haut en bas.

« Tu es très mignon.

- Oui, merci, mais je suis mignon. Pour les filles, je ne suis que l'ami. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elles me voient comme un garçon à part entiere.

- Peut être parce que tu manques un peu de … virilité, pouffa Zoelenne.

- N'importe quoi ! Je suis très viril !

- Je te jure que tu es tout, sauf viril. »

Il se renfrogna, permettant à Zoelenne de rire.

« Désolé Micro-Ice.

- Tu crois que je suis différent des autres garçons ?

- Non.

- Ahito m'a dit que j'avais l'air efféminé.

- Bah … T'es pas forcément grand, des grands yeux, des traits fins et la peau claire … On peut dire que, oui, la Nature a merdé. »

La jeune fille s'écarta du lit pour éviter l'oreiller.

« Tu connais ton problème ? C'est que tu manques de confiance en toi.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Je te connais, Micro-Ice. Bon, c'est sur qu'il y a un écart entre toi et D-Jock

- Ne me parle pas de D-Jock »

Le numéro trois se rassit en tailleur et fixa un point inconnu.

« Conplexe d'infériorité ?

- Pas du tout. J'en ai marre qu'on nous compare.

- Donc, complexe d'infériorité.

- Tu fais quoi comme études ? Psychologie ?

- Oui, avec spécialisation pour footballeurs. »

Sourire timide. Zoelenne se rassit sur son lit et serra la main de son ami.

« Il faut que tu te detendes. Entre les matchs et les entraînements tu as l'air à bout de souffle. »

Il la regardait, elle le regardait. Elle attrapa un stylo sur son bureau.

« Ce soir, on sort toi et moi. Je te donne rendez vous à neuf heures. »

Elle lui inscrivit une adresse sur la paume et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« En quel honneur ?

- En l'honneur de la future femme de ta vie.

- Merci Zoe. T'es une fille bien.

- Tant que tu ne me proposes plus de coucher avec toi, tout ira bien. »

Elle le raccompagna à la porte de chez elle et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Bon. Et maintenant ? Qu'Est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir trouver à se mettre ? Elle ouvrit en grands les portes de son placard et fit un rapide examen. La jupe ou la robe s'imposait. Quoi que, un jean bien taillé … Et elle avait acheté un short l'autre jour. Elle considéra son haut jaune à bretelles et décida de l'assortir à ce short noir et à ses bottes à talons. Elle sourit.

« Psychologie ou stylisme, telle est la question … »

* * *

Il était neuf heure dix quand son ami décida de se pointer, les cheveux encore humides. Elle croisa les bras et le fusilla du regard.

« J'ai bien cru que t'allais me poser un lapin.

- J'aurai jamais fait ça. Tu es superbe.

- Toi aussi … WOW dis donc ! Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Elle avait remarqué le jean superbe qui retombait sur les chevilles et taille basse (s'il vous plait) ainsi que le superbe tee-shirt noir très moulant et la veste de costume.

« J'ai triché. J'ai appellé Arti au secours.

- Tu me le presenteras celui là. Il t'a transformé en … On te regarde. »

Trois filles étaient postées de l'autre coté du trottoir, faisant des signes de la main. Zoelenne leva les yeux au ciel.

« On te regarde aussi. »

Un garçon se passait la langue sur les levres.

« Désolée Micro-Ice mais … c'est toi qu'il a reluqué. »

Tilt et échange de regard.

« Avec un mec ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ca te dégoute ?

- Pas du tout. Disons que ça offre certaines possibilités.

- Tu es gay. Non, tu es bi. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- C'est pas forcément quelque chose dont j'ai envie de parler.

- Forcément.

- On reste planté là ?

- Certainement pas. »

Ils se joignirent à la queue qui attendait devant la boite de nuit, mais attendirent à peine. Le videur était fan de football.

« Je vais t'emmener avec moi plus souvent.

- Si c'est si gentiment proposé. »

A peine furent-ils installés que tout les regards convergèrent vers eux.

« T'as un succes fou mon bichon.

- Ca me met mal à l'aise …

- Micro-Ice … »

Le serveur les interrompit Sentant soudain que ce serait peut etre plus compliqué que prévu, Zoelenne but une bonne gorgée.

« Si tu es bourée …

- Surtout ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. »

Tilt de nouveau. Si elle disparaissait de la circulation ? En laissant Micro-Ice seul avec l'alcool et la boite de nuit ? C'était peut etre un peu osé mais … Il faut savoir ce qu'on veut. Elle lui sourit et le regarda boire un peu. Ils danceraient plus tard. La phase 1 était en cours.

Au bout de trois verres, elle décida de mettre en route la phase 2. Elle se leva et prit son sac.

« Bouge pas, je vais juste au toilette. »

Elle s'enferma dans une cabine pour réfléchir à une sortie discrete. Le coup du mal de tete ou de la fatigue ne marcherait pas, il n'était que dix heures et demi. Elle se mordit la levre et aperçut la petite poubelle. Bingo.

A peine trois quart d'heure plus tard, elle était sous ses couvertures, bénissant le système féminim et les règles Elle eut une derniere pensée pour Micro-Ice et se persuada qu'il allait bien.

* * *

_Endind du premiere chapiiiiiiiiiiiitre o/ Moi j'adore *-* 8) Dans le prochain … Muah ah ah, vous verrez !_

_Reviews ?_


	2. Une douche froide

_Stabilo_

_Bla bla bla :__ Et voila, l'arrivé de ce magnifique chapitre deux ! (ou pas) Autrement dit, la deuxième partie, il en manque une … Je l'ai tapé vite. Je poste vite cette fic parce que je me suis amusé à l'écrire mais je veux passer à autre chose. J'ai une autre fic en cours, plus un OS en préparation et je vais reprendre une ancienne fiqueuh et … Voila, donc bonne lecture à vous. Chansons du moment, My Way de Sid Vicious et Lolita de Alyzée avec un prix spécial pour Le départ de Wendy parce que cette chanson est tellement belle qu'il faudrait lui dédier toutes sortes de prix._

_Remerciements :__ Aux TPE, à Sex-Toy, à ma Paumée :D A Jean-Luc Delarue :D A Wendy, a Revolver, a Chuck Berry :D A tout ceux qui m'envoie des messages, à tout ceux qui laissent des reviews :D_

_Disclamer :__ Rien n'est à moi ! _

_Couple :__ Muah ah ah._

_Résumé :__ Quand Zoelenne décide de jouer les Cupidons, il suffit parfois de pas grand-chose pour que tout marche comme prévu ! … Ou pas. _

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 2 : Une douche froide

Son portable sonna à dix heures et la réveilla. Elle grogna et décrocha.

« Niallo ? … Hum, 'lut 'Jok … Non, tu m'réveilles pas … N'ouais, ça va … Hein ? Qu'ech 'tu dis ? »

Elle se redressa d'un bond.

« Comment ça Micro-Ice n'est pas rentré hier soir ? »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en écoutant D-Jock parler de téléphone éteint, de message sans réponse et d'inquiétude. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

« J'aurai pas dû le laisser seul … Nan ! … Nan, attends, laisse moi t'expliquer, je voulais qu'il passe une bonne soirée … »

Tilt.

« Attends, mais peut être qu'il A passé une bonne soirée … Mais oui … Oui ! … Bah … On n'en sais … OK, je vais l'appeler jusqu'à ce qu'il répond et on verra … Oui, je te tiens au courant. »

Il était midi quand Micro-Ice répondit enfin à son téléphone. Zoelenne avait eu le temps de prendre une douche, de se coiffer, de s'habiller et de se vernir les ongles.

« M'allo ?

- Enfin ! Ca fait deux heures que j'essaie de te joindre ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Bruit de claquement de porte et de rue. Il venait de sortir de quelque part.

« Micro-Ice ?

-Zoe, je … Merci pour hier …

- T'as passé une bonne soirée ?

- Je te rappelle. »

Et il raccrocha, la laissant en plein énervement. Elle jeta son portable sur son lit et attrapa son sac pour courir à l'hôtel des Snows Kids.

* * *

« Et depuis, plus de nouvelles, conclut-elle.

- Bon, il est vivant au moins, déclara Mark.

- Tu parles, super consolation. »

Zoelenne avait de plus en plus de raisons de se sentir coupable. Il était presque quatorze heures et Micro-Ice n'était pas réapparu.

« J'aurai jamais du le laisser seul, répéta-t-elle. S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, ce serait entièrement de ma faute.

- Je suis sur qu'il ne va pas tarder, chuchota Meï en se glissant dans les bras de D-Jock. C'est un grand garçon.

- Au sens figuré alors ! » déclara Mark.

Zoelenne sourit en décrochant son portable une fois de plus. Elle l'appela encore et pria pour qu'il réponde. Elle compta six sonneries.

« Allo ?

- Micro-Ice ! Enfin ! Ca va ? T'es où ? »

Pas de réponse. Bruissement de couette.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu trop bu.

- T'es où ?

- Dans un hôtel.

- Bon écoute, je te signale que D-Jock et les autres s'inquiètent pour toi …

- Je rentre dans une heure … Ou deux. »

Murmures et nouveau bruit de couette.

« Micro-Ice ? Est-ce que par hasard, tu ne serais pas seul dans cette chambre d'hôtel ? »

Nouveaux murmures. Derrière elle, les autres écoutaient.

« Micro-Ice ? Il faut que je sorte les ballons ?

- T'es vraiment insupportable … »

Elle rit mais elle eut l'impressions que ce n'était pas à elle qu'il parlait.

« Je ne bougerai pas de là ! Tu me dois un rapport détaillé ! »

Elle raccrocha en souriant.

« Alors ? demanda Meï.

- Alors notre petit Micro-Ice est devenu un homme. C'est merveilleux. »

Sauf que Micro-Ice ne rentra qu'à dix-neuf heures, soit cinq heures plus tard. Zoelenne étaot dans la chambre avec D-Jock et Thran et avait foutu en l'air sa manucure à force de se ronger les ongles quand Micro-Ice entra. Elle se leva d'un bond et sauta sur son ami, habillé des mêmes fringues que la veille.

« Putain de merde Micro-Ice ! Est-ce … Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Elle s'écarta en le tenant par les épaules et l'observa de haut en bas. Sa ceinture avait disparu, son tee-shirt était froissé, ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient rouges.

« J'ai un mal de crâne … murmura-t-il.

- Tu as bu combien de litre d'alcool ?

- Je sais plus … La seule chose dont je me rappelle après ton départ, c'est d'avoir offert une vodka à la brune qui était derrière nous … »

Zoelenne fixa le meilleur ami de Micro-Ice, puis Thran, puis Micro-Ice lui-même.

« Tu as fumé ?

- Ouais.

- Mais t'as fumé quoi ? Parce que t'as les yeux d'un type qui s'est défoncé toute la nuit avant de se retrouver le lendemain dans le lit de quelqu'un qu'il n'a jamais vu de sa vie sans la moindre idée de comment il est arrivé là … »

Zoelenne plaqua une main sur sa bouche et Micro-Ice s'allongea sur son lit.

« Non … murmura D-Jock. Dis moi qu'elle se trompe ? …

- Elle se trompe sur un point. Je connaissais la personne en question. »

Thran semblait choqué, D-Jock l'était vraiment.

« Donc, tu as bu, tu as fumé, tu as dragué, tu as couché et tu as tout oublier, résuma Zoelenne. Ai-je omis un seul détail ? »

Il soupira et se redressa, les genoux sous son menton.

« Quoi, vous voulez vraiment que je vous raconte tout ?

- Tu te rends compte à quel point on s'est inquiétés ? »

Thran se leva et sortit de la chambre pendant que Zoelenne s'installait en tailleur à coté de son ami. Ami qui resta silencieux en évitant son regard.

« Tu sais, si t'as pas envie de nous en parler, ne nous en parles pas. Mais les autres se sont fait beaucoup de souci.

- Elle a raison, intervient D-Jock. Aarch aussi s'est inquiété, après avoir eu envie de te tuer pour avoir raté l'entrainement.

- Toute façon, j'aurai pas été en état de le faire.

- J'aurai pas du te laisser seul.

- Elle a répété ça toute la journée, » déclara le roux en riant.

Micro-Ice sourit à son tour et se leva.

« Où tu vas ?

- Prendre une douche. Froide, de préférence. »

La porte claqua et D-Jock échangea un regard avec elle.

« Au moins, on sait ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ca ne nous dit pas qui c'est. Et il ne s'est pas levé à dix-neuf heures.

- Tu devras rentrer chez toi. Je le ferai parler.

- Ca va aller ?

- T'inquiète, je sais comment il fonctionne. »

Elle claqua sa paume et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Tu m'envoie un message pour tout me dire ?

- Bah t'as qu'à venir demain si tu veux. On finit l'entrainement à cinq heures.

- Ca me laisse vingt heures à me trucider les méninges.

- Je t'enverrai un message avec les grandes lignes.

- Mais j'espère bien. »

Elle croisa Thran et Ahito dans le couloir et rentra chez elle au pas de course. Tout ça n'aurai pas dû se produire ainsi, tout était allé trop vite et c'était sa faute. Mais elle souriait. Au fond, elle était contente.

* * *

_EH BIEN voila, le chapitre deux … En fait, âpres relecture, il est juste nul. Mais il est nécessaire … Quoi que le chapitre trois est mieux. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop de fautes d'orthographe, j'ai tapé sur Word cette fois ! Avez-vous aimé ? Lirez vous le chapitre trois ? _

_Reviews ?_


	3. De la diplomatie

************************

Stabilo

********************________

Bla bla bla : Dernier chapitre o/ donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, de bonnes reviews (merci d'ailleurs à ceux qui m'en laisse) et ... Voila. Je profite donc de la neige pour taper ce chapitre et vite passer à autre chose ! Merci ! Merci la neige qui me fait galerer et suprime les bus ! _ Chanson du moment, EMI des Sex Pistols et Come As You Are de Nirvana avec un prix spécial pour Aline de Christophe parce que ca fait du bien d'etre melancolique.

__________

_Remerciements :__ A la neige ! :D_

_Couple :__ Ah ah ah ... Vous aurez compris en lisant ce chapitre !_

_Disclamer :__ Changement de point de vue ! Et surtout, rien n'est à moi ..._

_Résumé : Quand Zoelenne décide de jouer les Cupidons, il suffit parfois de pas grand-chose pour que tout marche comme prévu ! … Ou pas._

_Review anonyme :_ cuziiiiii : La suite est là, j'espere qu'elle te plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : De la diplomatie

Il était presque midi quand je me suis réveillé. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'étais. C'était une chambre à peu près bien rangé. Mais du départ j'avais senti que ce n'était pas ma place et que je n'aurai pas du être ici. Je te raconte même pas la tête que j'ai fait quand j'ai vu que je n'étais pas seul dans le lit. Ca m'a choqué et le pire était que je ne me souvenais vraiment de rien. J'ai ramassé mes fringues et je suis sorti en courant. C'est là que Zoelenne m'a appelé.

« M'allo ?

- Enfin ! Ca fait deux heures que j'essaie de te joindre ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il n'y avait pas de soleil dans les rues du Genesis mais je voyais flou.

« Micro-Ice ?

- Zoe, je … Merci pour hier.

- T'as passé une bonne soirée ?

- Je te rappelle. »

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais lui dire et j'étais épuisé. J'avais très mal à la tête et quand j'ai mis ma main dans ma proche, j'y ai trouvé une cigarette écrasée. Et ce n'était pas du tabac. J'avais fumé de l'herbe.

C'était un peu trop pour mes petites épaules. Je voulais des réponses et à l'heure qu'il était, je ne voyais qu'une façon d'en avoir.

Je suis donc retourné dans la chambre d'hôtel en croisant les doigts pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué mon départ. Sauf qu'il s'était réveillé et qu'il avait remarqué. J'essayai de ne pas croiser son regard.

« Un revenant, railla-t-il.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? Explique.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Tu m'étonnes, avec tout ce que tu as picolé.

- Arrête … Raconte moi en détail comment je suis arrivé ici. »

Il avait pris une douche. Il ne portait qu'une serviette blanche et ses cheveux étaient humides. Il s'avança vers moi avec ce sourire ignoble.

« T'as vraiment tout oublié ? »

Sinedd est vraiment un prénom qui, je trouve, dégage un certain charisme et un certain charme. Deux syllabes qui glissent l'une avec l'autre comme une paire d'as posée sur une table de poker. Je ne pouvais pas soutenir son regard.

" Ta copine est parti et après tu es sorti.

- Quelle copine ? La blonde ou la brune ?

- Elle était rousse ... Et elle portait une robe ... "

Ca commençait bien.

" J'étais dehors. Je t'ai vu parler à un grand mec qui t'a ammené derriere. Quand tu es revenu, t'avais les yeux rouges et tu planais. "

J'avais donc bien fumé un joint ou deux. Putain.

" Tu es retourné au bar et tu as cedé aux avances d'un mec blond. "

Aucun souvenir de celui là.

" C'est là que nos histoires se croisent. Le type blond était le mec de mon ami, ami qui a peté un cable en voyant ça et qui a failli vous casser la gueule à tout les deux. T'as eu de la chance, d'habitude je suis loin d'être sobre.

- Ah, parce que tu étais conscient de tes actes en plus ?

- On va dire ça comme ça. "

Je croisai les bras pendant qu'il se rasseyai sur le lit.

" Tu étais completement bourré et shouté, donc j'ai voulu te rammener à ton hotel.

- En laissant tes potes ?

- En foutant mes potes à l'arriere du taxi.

- Ca m'explique toujours pas comment je me suis retrouvé là."

Je n'aimais pas, mais alors pas du tout son sourire en coin.

"Tu ne t'étais jamais bourré la gueule hein ?

- Pas vraiment. En tout cas, j'avais jamais fumé.

- C'est toi qui a commencé à me draguer. Dans le taxi. Et quand je dis draguer, je suis gentil.

- C'est quoi la version hard ?

- A la limite des attouchements ? "

Seigneur. Je fermai les yeux. Le mal de tête revenait.

"Je commence à imaginer? Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- D'abord je t'ai repoussé. Mais comme tu t'acharnais, je t'ai fait monté ici."

Non mais c'est pas vrai ... Je suis déplorable, je ne boirai plus.

"Je le crois pas.

- Arrete, c'est pas si dramatique ...

- Mais si c'est dramatique ! Sinedd, j'ai bu, j'ai fumé et j'ai couché avec toi !

- Ca t'aurait été égal si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui !"

A voir sa tête, je sus qu'il n'avait pas aprécié. Mais j'étais tellement enervé contre moi même que je n'en avais plus rien à faire.

"Et t'aurais pas pu me repousser ? Non, bien sur, t'es le genre de mec à prendre tout ce qu'il lui tombe sous la main ... Merde à la fin !"

A mon tour, je m'assids sur le lit, la tête dans mes mains. J'étais paumé, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. C'est là que son corps est venu se coller au mien.

"Arrete. Sinedd, arrete.

- J'aime bien mon nom sur ta bouche. "

Je gémissais à ses caresses. Il me renversa (encore) sur le lit.

"Qu'est ce tu fais ?

- Je te montres. Je te montres ce que ça fait de coucher en étant conscient."

Il m'embrassa et je réalisai que je n'avais aucune envie de le repousser.

* * *

"Allo ? je murmurai, dans les vappes.

- Micro-Ice ! cria la voix de Zoelenne. Enfin ! Ca va ? T'es où ?"

Merde, je l'avais oublié. Je me redressai dans le lit.

"Je vais bien, j'ai juste un peu trop bu.

- T'es où ?

- Dans un hotel.

- Bon écoute, je te signale que D-Jock et les autres s'inquietent pour toi ... "

Et bordel de merde. Je jetai un oeil à Sinedd qui m'interogeai des yeux.

" Je rentre dans une heure ... Ou deux. "

Il se redressa à son tour et murmura un 'c'est qui'.

"Micro-Ice ? Est ce que par hasard tu ne serai pas seul dans cette chambre d'hôtel ?"

Putain de bordel de merde.

"C'est Zoelenne, je soufflai.

- Micro-Ice ? Il faut que je sorte les ballons ?

- T'es vraiment insuportable ... "

Sinedd mordillai mon oreille.

"Je ne bougerai pas de là ! Tu me dois un raport détaillé !"

Mais oui, bien sur, je songeai? Je racrochai et me tournai vers le brun.

"Faudrait que j'y aille.

- Il faut un quart d'heure pour aller à ton hôtel. Ce qui nous laisse un petit quelque chose comme une heure trois quart.

- T'as fait spé maths ?

- Non, j'ai jamais dépassé les 5 de moyenne."

Je riai en le repoussant sur les oreillers.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

Zoelenne fit éclater la bulle de son chewing gum à la fraise.

"Tu comprends pourquoi je ne t'ai pas envoyé de message, dit D-Jock.

- Ouais. Je ne savais pas Micro-Ice aussi ... devergondé.

- Drogue, alcool, sexe et amnésie, c'est clair que ca fait beaucoup pour une premiere soirée", ajouta Meï, calée contre le roux.

Zoelenne s'assit en tailleur et fixa les yeux gris de son ami.

"Sinedd alors ?

- Ouais. T'inquiete, je ne m'en remets toujours pas."

Meï échanga un regard avec la blonde et elles poufferent de rire.

"Quoi ? D-Jock, je sens qu'on va être choqué.

- Bah ... La galaxie entiere le prétend un bon coup ..."

Le brun s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Deux pensées étaient figés dans son esprit. Il était d'accord avec la galaxie entiere et il ne revait que d'une prochaine fois. Il eut un sourire ignoble en coin.

* * *

_VLA DA DA DA DAM ! Et voila, c'est la fin de ce chapitre et donc de cette fic ... Finalement, j'en suis plutot contente. _

_ Reviews ?_


End file.
